A war in the hidden leaf village
by Fullmetal Xeno
Summary: Naruto is worried about Saskue. Will Naruto find out why Saskue is stressing?
1. Chapter 1

A War in the hidden leaf village

Chapter 1: Scared To Death

Naruto sat nervously on the chair in his kitchen. He didn't know what was going on with Saskue. Yesterday, Saskue was sitting with him in the hokages house looking at the fire clock in his basement. Naruto looked at Saskue, and saw freighting in his eyes. Naruto didn't understand why Saskue was stressed out about. Naruto wondered contuinelsly about

Saskue, and finally asked," W-hats w-hats wrong Saskue?" There was total silence for a few mintuies. Then he Spoke:" Its something so frightening that you would run away, Scardy Cat". Naruto yelled. Why in the hell did you call me a scardy cat! Huh? Huh! Stop it Naruto , it s not fun and games you stupid brat! Yelled Saskue , in a very scary way. Naruto was so shocked , that he couldn't think about anything except for Saskue. Naruto became quiet, and didn't say anything for a very long time.

After Naruto got out of his house, he froze. He was still, very still. He couldn't believe his blue eyes, he saw an ambush. Holy Crap! What the Hell is going on! Is this some type of an invasion! Then he glanced at the village activity again. He saw the Sound Ninja. Oh my God! It's the sound ninja! I gotta help the others! Just when Naruto was past his house , a dark and smoky figure appeared in the distince. Hahahahaha! Aww , how cute a little boy wants to save his friends. Said the dark figure. Who are you and why are you here! shouted Naruto . Im Orchimaru, and im here to take over this village!

End of Chapter 1….


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

A War in the hidden leaf village

Chapter 2: The Fight

"Im Not letting you do that!" Yelled Naruto. Oh really? Said Orcimmaru. Oh well, I guess I just have to fight you, Naruto. Orchimmaru ran toward Naruto like a regular sound ninja. Naruto dodged the breath- taking attack, and pulled out his shuriken to throw it. But, before Naruto could attack, something else struck him in the face, and he fell to the hard ground bleeding all over. Wha-t Wha-t n-ow? He said. Hahahaha! Good job my sound ninja ,now take this boy and give him the venom he deserves! Orchimaru said. Yes, Sir! Master Orchimaru! The Ninja said.

After that, Naruto felt very very, painful. He was all tied up in the Hidden leaf Forest. He was knocked out from that strike in the face. All he could see was total darkness, no noise, no color, no nothing. Then, a mysteryious voice

Came to his nightmare, it sounded like somebody he knew, somebody he hates the most and rivals the most. It sounded like Saskue, but a little deeper. Well, it wasn't Sakura because she was with Kakashi studying jutsu in the land of the Waves. Naruto wondered why, but Kakashi said it was none of his business. The voice came closer to Naruto, felling better that someone s here to rescue him. The voice sounded like a form Monster .. but finally, Naruto eyes were opening up just a little . He saw Saskue looking kinda scary . Sasku-e? W-hats going on? Naruto asked in a very low voice. Naruto! Are you allright? Scaredy cat? S-top that, Sakue . Naruto said felling weaker than he ever did before. Ill get you out of here and into the village for cover! Shouted Saskue. Kakshi will be here to help you, Naruto! So don't W-orry! Said Sakue getting hit by a jutsu called Shadow Clone jutsu by Orchimaru. Saskue! NOOOOO! Naruto herad a voice again, this time it sounded like Sakura. S-akura? Naruto! What happened to you! I- I- got hit , try-ing to fight Orchi-maru. Orchimaru focused on Sakura. He threw a shuriken at Sakura ,but Sakura was too Oblivious to know about it right now. Then it stroke. It cut her deeply in to her chest. She was bleeding from head to toe. It was only a few seconds before she hit the Forest ground. Sakura! Nooo! Yelled Naruto.

END OF CHAPTER 2….

.


	3. Chapter 3:Sakura Saves and Pwns

A War in the hidden leaf village

Chapter 3:Sakura saves and pwns

Sakura came to Naruto . She was so upset right now about the two of them. (Saskue and Naruto) She was about to die as she was bleeding all over. Her Heal powers were too low on chakra to activate , and she would die sooner if she tryied. Saskue got up to fight back, but trembled to the ground from the venom on his back from Orchimaru. He could barley move. Then, he totally collapsed .Down on the ground he was, Waiting to gain energy again to help Sakura and Naruto. But, He couldn't. Then he started to shiver. Sak-k-ura! W-hat Ever happens I will be with you. And One more thing I love you. Sakura who was about to die very soon was shocked. She thought : Finally, the coolest guy I know loves me and appreciates me! Im not going to run away ! Not anymore! Im Sakura Haruno and im going to kick your butt! Saskue, I w-ill Protect- Y-o-u. Said Sakura in a very weak voice. I only have a few Chakra points left, I must use it wisely, but now ill have my revenge! Charkra on! Heal power Jutsu level 5! Go! Saskue was thinking, How come she gained courage from almost dieing? This is a miracle! She finally realized that she must stand up for herself and others. ! This is amazing! GO,Sakura! Now it s time for you to die Orchimaru! Yelled Sakura. Fell the blast! Said Sakura again.


End file.
